Hats have been used for many years, and they are available in numerous colors, fabrics, and styles. Most hat designs, however, allow only one mode of wearing. It is often desirable to wear a hat of a certain color, fabric and/or style so that the hat will serve a certain function, e.g., to keep the wearer's head warm, to shield the wearer's face from precipitation and sunlight, to allow the wearer to blend into and appear inconspicuous in a natural setting such as the woods, and/or to look aesthetically pleasing with a certain outfit of the wearer's clothing.
Prior art head apparel constructions can be worn in more than one mode. In such constructions, the wearer must turn the hat inside out by reversing the hat's inner appearance surface, i.e., the surface next to the wearer's head, with the hat's outer appearance surface, i.e., the surface facing away from the wearer's head, to achieve the various modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,540 which issued Dec. 3, 1996 to Walker discloses a changeable shape clothing accessory which can be used as either a hat or a handbag. The changeable shape clothing accessory can be worn as a hat in three different modes. The changeable shape clothing accessory can be used as a handbag in two different modes. The three different modes of wear as a hat are achieved by means of the reversibility of the hat's inner appearance surface and the hat's outer appearance surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,740 which issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Garza discloses a reversible and size adjustable hat. The hat can be stitched for wear in two different modes. The two different modes are achieved by reversing the hat's inner appearance surface and the hat's outer appearance surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,629 which issued Sep. 19, 1995 to Gilstrap discloses an adjustable size convertible hat of hemispherical shape with a foldable visor. The hat has a foldable visor that can be tucked into the shell to form a purse. The hat can be worn in only one mode. The purse can be worn in only one mode.